Galaxy Travellers
ATENTION THIS GAME IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, more information will be added as the game progresses. Story This game follows the story of James Smith, a space trader with a dark past. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON Characters James Smith James Smith was born on a small agri-planet on the edge of the human empire. His family were killed in a pirate raid when he was very young. During the attack he was rescued by a passing trading vessel called ‘The Stork’. He grew up on the ship and is very close with all the crew members; he is known to be slightly reckless and somewhat clumsy during his missions, leading to dangerous situations. His newest mission is to accompany his captain, Roger Athon, to the homeworld of the Guppyans, on a routine training mission. As the player, you decide James's story, depending on the choices you make the games story will change. Will you decided to be good, evil or neutral, its up to you. Captain Athon Roger Athon is a distinguished human pilot who fought in the fifth Va'lec uprising wars. He has no retired from human military service and pilots a small trading vessel called ‘The Stork’. He is a powerful authoritative figure and commands the respect of his crew, who would gladly do anything for him… except maybe drive into a black hole. He is a father figure to James Smith, and has raised him from when he was orphaned by the attack on his family by space pirates. He has a strong belief that good always prevails and has taught James that since he first met him, not that he always listened. Rose Rose Athon is the daughter of the captain of The Stork, she grew up alongside James Smith and they are very close friends. Rose would do anything for James and is very protective over him. Rose has a strong feeling of duty and is a very caring person. Lorowdawar Lorowdawar is a Leroanian telepath, his slight clumsy scatter-brained plans have caused him to be exiled from the Leroan National Telepath Academy, the first recorded Leroanian to ever be kicked out. He was captured by space pirates when he left the academy. He is currently in the slave pens on the homeworld of the Guppyans. Rodd Rodd is a lowly Glorian computerpath, his job is to maintain the systems that control the vents on Fusion Supply Centre 13. Contact was lost with him after the space station was abandoned for ‘unapparent’ reasons. He has the ability to use CD launchers and powerful computerised tools. He can also allow passage though locked security doors with his hacking skills. Ga'garhoot Xina Dr Tendril Dr Tendril is the main antagonist in this game. Born on the plant Rhizome he was the youngest genetic splicer to ever grace the halls of the gene library on the planet. However his career was stopped short when a large explosion, caused by a damaged splicing pod destroyed his lab, many thought he was dead but in fact he had only lost his mind in the explosion. According to police records he was experimenting with military grade genetic upgrades which in the accident were absorbed into his body. Dr Tendril ran amok on the planet of Rhizome killing thousands of innocents in a massacre. He went into hiding soon afterwards, being very high on the galaxies most wanted list. He now inhabits a world entirely made of plant matter which he grew and has full control over. Aeivn Jaaseg Aeivn was born on the homeworld of the Leroanians, his father was a human pirate and his mother was a Leroanian. His mixed race made him an outcast with others on his planet. Angered by this he trained his mental powers to become extremely psychically powerful, he even rivalled the powers of the high Leroanian council. However due to his differing views from the council, and his mixed race, he was forbidden from joining. In an act of defiance he set up his own council and attempted to destroy the world by looking at it, but the council found out about his plan and managed to subdue him by paralysing him from the neck down. The immense power from the battle made Aeivn so powerful he could control matter itself, but the paralysis made it impossible for him to use his powers. Some of his followers took him away to a hidden robotics facility and created a body suit to contain him and allow him to move around again. He is now on the galactic wanted list and his whereabouts are unknown. Rulrite The Grand Artist The Grand Artist Rulrite was a Leroanian psychic. He specialised in projecting imagination (not something Leroanians normally have much of). Some of his great works include painting an entire planet for the emperor of the Va'lec empire and designing the United Systems Diplomatic Station in the heart of the galaxy. He is said to be extremely creative but slightly quirky. He lives on an uncharted planet and can only be reached by those who know where he is. Subsequent appearances MORE TO BE ADDED SOON Locations Many planets around the galaxy Rhyzome Home of the peaceful Ryzomian race, they are experts in genetic technologies, and are notable for their bioships that are made entirely out of organic matter. It is home to the galactic horticultural, botanical and genetic societies. The rampage of Dr Tendril damaged the planet horribly but they are slowly rebuilding it. The planet is covered in rich, dense forests and jungles home to countless creatures. Dr Tendrils Plantnet When Dr Tendril went into hiding on the death planet Kract VI, he found an unusual spore which he nurtured up from its early phases. Using genetic enhancements he grew the spore into a giant planet sized sentient plant-like life form. He set up a honeycomb of labs on the inside of the plant and learnt to control its movements using various pheromones and other chemicals. The plant consumed the entire world of Kract VI whist it grew and it is so large now it can exist on its own in space. But every once in a while reports come in that a giant creature devours a planet, but no one believes those reports. Races Humans Glorians Va'lek Rysomians Terrans Leroans Gaseox Kewas Ionians Guppyans Gameplay MORE TO BE ADDED SOON Graphics and Artwork All original graphics. Character drawings by Andy G. Music Written by William Bryce of Emerald Entertainment. Reception MORE TO BE ADDED SOON Title and release information MORE TO BE ADDED SOON See also MORE TO BE ADDED SOON External links Screenshots and MORE TO BE ADDED SOON Category:Sci-Fi Category:Active Projects